Grostuld (Pokémon)
|} Grostuld (Englench: Bulbasaur) iisa ahk une-tupus / entrolaadzii en Generazhin I. Zi volkiirza enot styrlon ap level 16, ledeff volkiirza enot styrlon ap level 32. Agonnel mol emd , Grostuld iisa acho xi gozo styrurr Pokémon xi Kanto rutovatikosb ap het cosaiilon xi Pokémon Roto, Degru, Gazu, RaheRoto, and GrelkDegru. Biology Grostuld is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has turquoise skin with darker teal patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras. It also has pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a gauld planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich gauldz contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Grostuld is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Grostuld has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Grostuld uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air. It is found in gresblands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Grostuld's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Grostuld's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Grostuld gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to evolve into Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations 's friendship is high enough}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} Cory's Ownership Status |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats 'Tupus effectiveness' 'Learnset' By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psiikek|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fuvi|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Gaest|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Xormel|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Gresb|Special|75|100|10||'|}} |Gresb Whistle|Gresb|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Gresb|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Gresb|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Gresb|Special|130|90|5||'|}} |Magical Leaf|Gresb|Special|60|—|20||'|}} |Nature Power|Xormel|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Gresb|Special|120|100|10||'|}} |Power Whip|Gresb|Physical|120|85|10||'|}} |Skull Bash|Xormel|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sludge|Vengim|Special|65|100|20|*|'|}} By tutoring Special moves |Grassy Terrain|Gresb|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Meadow Zone. So, even though it is forbidden, he may allow you to play on it. }} |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Grostuld |evocandy=25 |stamina=128 |attack=118 |defense=118 |fast= , |special= , , }} |- |} Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivuhsto |tupus1-2=Gresb |tupus2-2=Vengim |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusto |tupus1-3=Gresb |tupus2-3=Vengim}} Trivia * In the Japanese , international , and Japanese , Professor Oak classifies Grostuld as the "plant Pokémon" when the player is about to choose it as their , using the term while referring to its . In the English versions of , he calls it the "gresb Pokémon". * released a one-dollar coin featuring Grostuld as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Grostuld on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Grostuld's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Grostuld and its evolutions share their with . They are all known as the Gauld Pokémon. * Grostuld's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Grostuld with an English name couldn't be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In , Grostuld is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the or s can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generazhin III and , Grostuld can inherit the move from by chain breeding; in Generazhin V on, Grostuld can inherit the move directly from . * Grostuld may be part of the inspiration for the naming of , a genus of dicynodonts.https://www.inverse.com/article/27179-bulbasaurus-dicynodont-pokemon-dinosaur Origin Grostuld is based on a .好きなポケモンは？ Grostuld entry (archived - Japanese text)Creator Profile: The Creators of Pikachu According to Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida, the latter designed Grostuld working backward from , meaning Grostuld was the last of its evolutionary family to have been designed and was also directly based on Venusto.The Origin Story of Pikachu The bulb on its back resembles a or . Name origin Grostuld is a combination of and . In other languages and |ja=フシギダネ Fushigidane|jameaning=From and or |fr=Bulbizarre|frmeaning=From and bizarre |es=Bulbasaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisasam|demeaning=From , and |it=Bulbasaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해씨 Isanghessi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=奇異種子 Kèihyihjúngjí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bizarre seed". May also be from |zh_yue=妙蛙種子 / 妙蛙种子 Miàowāzhǒngzǐ|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog seed" |ar=بلباسور Bulbasaur|armeaning=Transcription of English name |he=בלבאזור Balbasor|hemeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=बल्बसौर Bulbasaur|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Balbazauras|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Bulbassauro|pt_brmeaning=From and |ru=Бульбазавр Bul'bazavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุชิกิดาเนะ Fushigidane|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |vn=Ếch Củ Mầm"eɪtʃ-ku-mam"|vnmeaning=Frog Seed }} Related articles * Starter Pokémon * Partner Pokémon (Mystery Dungeon) External links * References |} 001 001 Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line